


shadowhunters drabble collection (2)

by ithilien22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: Collection of nine 100-500 word drabbles (each 50 words longer than the last) based on prompts received on tumblr.





	1. cliché | malec | 100 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec + rainy days. Please and thank you.

It happens all at once somehow. One minute Magnus and Alec are strolling through the park coming back from their date, stealing shy but happy glances at one another as they both debate grabbing the other’s hand. The next, they’re caught in a torrential downpour that has them drenched in seconds.

“Well,” Magnus says brightly, raising his arms in a now familiar gesture, “another perk to dating a warlock.”

“Wait,” Alec stops him before the portal is complete, pulling him closer instead.

Magnus’s confusion and irritation turns to delight when Alec’s mouth meets his. _What a cliché_ , he thinks happily.


	2. be mine | clizzy | 150 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy + lazy.

Clary runs the brush through Isabelle’s long black hair, fingertips gliding along the silky strands underneath. The practical use of her labor was accomplished some time ago, but Clary doesn’t want to stop yet, and Isabelle doesn’t seem to be complaining.

It’s nearing dusk, but they’re still in the pajamas they woke up in this morning, when Isabelle had kissed Clary awake and made her proclamation – no missions or demons or duty today. It was exactly what they both had needed. Clary can’t remember the last time she’s felt so relaxed.

She leans forward and cards Isabelle’s hair to one side, exposing the line of her neck to Clary’s gentle kisses. Isabelle tips her head back with a low, contented sigh.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” Clary murmurs. 

From this angle, she can’t see Isabelle’s face, but she still hears the warm smile in her voice as she returns the sentiment.


	3. stay | malec | 200 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble prompt for malec if you're up for it: "stay a little longer?" <3333

Magnus laughs as he feels Alec’s hands tighten around his middle, keeping him seated in the now lukewarm water. He can feel his boyfriend’s soft whine of discontent against his neck.

“As much as I would love to stay in this tub with you forever, darling, I’m beginning to prune,” Magnus says lightly, holding up a hand to demonstrate the truth of his statement. 

But Alec refuses to let go of him, instead moving his hands from Magnus’s waist up to his chest, pulling him back more snugly against Alec’s own.

“Stay a little longer?” he murmurs softly, and Magnus sighs, tilting his head back against Alec’s shoulder.

He lets a spark of his magic seep from his (now officially pruny) fingertips and smiles at Alec’s low hiss of pleasure when the water suddenly heats back to just shy of scalding. 

“Five more minutes,” Magnus allows graciously, closing his eyes and letting himself focus solely on the gentle trek of Alec’s hands against his skin.

Alec presses a kiss to the crook of his neck and Magnus swears he can feel the smug smile in it. But he supposes it can’t hurt to let him have his way this once.


	4. study break | clizzy | 250 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clizzy + soft

“Babe, I’m h-” Clary stops mid-sentence, actually clapping a hand over her mouth to keep from uttering another sound. The sight that greets her is too precious to disrupt: Isabelle, passed out on their dining room table, textbooks strewn open around her and glasses slipping precariously down her nose.

After she’s sure she hasn’t accidentally woken her overworked girlfriend, the hand covering Clary’s mouth slips down to her heart. It’s a little unfair how adorable Isabelle looks, even drooling onto the pages of her anatomy book. She mumbles in her sleep and Clary bites down a giggle.

Clary carefully sets down her bag and steals quietly into the room, risking direct contact to carefully remove Isabelle’s glasses and set them gently aside. Even in sleep, the stress isn’t completely gone from Isabelle’s features, and Clary can’t help but tsk under her breath.

“You work too hard,” she mutters softly, taking advantage of the moment to repeat her favorite argument of late without the usual rebuttal. “As soon as you finish that stupid certification I'm taking you on vacation. To a beach. With margaritas.”

“Mmm, sounds nice,” Isabelle murmurs sleepily. Clary laughs and presses a kiss to her hair.

“I hope you know I’m going to hold you to that when you wake up,” she threatens lightly, before quietly making her way to their tiny kitchen.

When Isabelle wakes, at least Clary can force her to eat something. She eyes the blender and smiles. _And maybe to have a quick margarita._


	5. background | lindsay | 300 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay + quiet.

The morning shift is her absolute favorite. She knows a lot of the other shadowhunters hate it, grumbling loudly when assignments are read, but to Lindsay it feels like she’s been given a gift. It’s the calm after the storm, the peace and quiet after the hectic night shift has passed. It gives her time to focus on her research uninterrupted.

It’s not that she doesn’t like field work or physical missions. They can be exhilarating, and even fun sometimes, depending on who she’s partnered with. But her true love is the work of the mind – parsing through disparate reports and seemingly conflicting information to find the hidden patterns, tuning into the secret rhythms of the world that no one else seems to hear.

She knows it’s not the type of work that will win her any special merits or recognition from the Clave, but that’s never bothered her. She hears the constant whispered gossip about the chosen elites and she honestly doesn’t envy the added scrutiny and pressures they face. She’s more than content to fade into the background, only speaking up to volunteer for her favorite shift while everyone else looks away.

Because doing so leads her to moments like this one, slowly sipping her coffee in a near empty command center, soft dawn light gently filtering in through the stained-glass windows, and a week’s worth of new data flashing across the screen in front of her. A phrase in one of the reports catches her eye, already forming a tenuous connection to one of the mundane police files she’d read moments ago. She smiles, taking another sip of her coffee as she excitedly starts to follow the new thread.

She’ll leave the dashing heroics to the Jace Waylands of the world. This is exactly where she belongs.


	6. worth the wait | malec | 350 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble prompt for malec: "who was your first kiss, alexander?"

Magnus gives an exaggerated shudder as he finishes his story and Alec laughs louder than is probably warranted, the wine he’s been drinking loosening his tongue even as it makes his limbs heavy, leaning further into Magnus as the night progresses.

Magnus drops the playful grimace he had affected for his tale and smiles softly at Alec, tracing lines against his forearm, his arm still wrapped around Alec’s shoulders from the moment they had settled down on the couch together.

Alec can’t help but think this might be the best night of his life. It’s not that they’ve done anything particularly exciting, but even just sitting here talking, slowly getting to know one another, it’s… indescribable, honestly. He never thought he’d get to have this.

So of course the next words out of Magnus’s mouth have to ruin it.

“What about you, darling?” Magnus asks. “Who was your first kiss?”

Alec feels the blush creeping up his neck almost immediately. He remembers Magnus’s initial shock – and dismay? – when he first realized Alec had never been in a relationship before. He swallows thickly.

“Alexander?” Magnus prompts softly, his smile becoming a tiny bit guarded as he realizes something’s wrong.

Alec clears his throat lightly and plays with one of the rings on Magnus’s hand, twisting it back and forth to give himself something to do besides look at Magnus’s face.

“I don’t have to tell you that story, you were there,” Alec says eventually, trying for a joking tone that doesn’t quite land.

“Was I?” Magnus says, the confusion evident in his voice. Then after a beat it must click, because he lets out a soft breath and squeezes Alec’s arm gently.

“Alec-”

“Don’t,” Alec asks softly, finally looking back up at Magnus’s face. “I just- please?”

Magnus eyes light with understanding and he drops a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead before settling back and filling the growing silence with another outrageous tale. Alec listens to Magnus’s voice and eventually lets himself breathe again.

It may have taken him awhile to get here, he thinks, but Magnus was worth the wait.


	7. movie night | izzy (+ malec) | 400 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you're up for it, could you write some malec + cuddles?

“I can’t believe we’re even debating this,” Simon says heatedly, as Isabelle takes a seat beside him on the couch. “We’re watching The Princess Bride. No arguments.”

“I thought we were doing a scary movie,” Clary whines, plopping down in between them and giving Simon an exaggerated pout. Isabelle has to give her credit, she’s good. Then again, boys are _so easy_.

“Our lives have been scary enough lately,” Alec pipes up. He’d forgone the couch in favor of the singular armchair in the room, claiming it for himself almost as soon as they had arrived at Magnus’s loft. 

Clary sighs, but at least has enough sense not to redirect her pout. Isabelle smirks and wraps an arm around her.

“See,” she murmurs softly, “now you don’t even need the scary movie as an excuse.”

Clary blushes, and Jace does a bad job of hiding his snicker, leaning back against the edge of the couch at Clary’s feet. 

It takes Simon a few moments to collect his jaw from the floor, but after a beat he finally gets up to put in the movie. She was mostly joking, but Isabelle still doesn’t move to take her arm from Clary’s shoulders. It’s comfortable.

As Simon is sitting back down, Magnus finally joins them as well. Isabelle watches with veiled interest from the corner of her eye as he surveils the room for a moment before striding over to Alec and unceremoniously settling down onto her brother’s lap. 

She waits for Alec to protest, to playfully shove him off, but he doesn’t. Instead he smiles softly, color high on his cheeks, before wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling him in even closer. 

The breath catches in Isabelle’s chest and she looks away, back towards the movie, blinking back a sudden wetness at the corners of her eyes. It’s such a small, stupid thing, but she honestly can’t remember the last time she’s seen Alec so happy. So unguarded and in love.

She nudges a toe into Jace, subtly nodding her head towards Alec when he turns around in question. He rolls his eyes at the sight, but she catches the smile that forms before he can turn away.

She wishes she could bottle this moment and stretch it out – all of them warm and safe and alive, no imminent apocalypse looming. Just the people she loves together in one room. It’s perfect.


	8. candid | malec | 450 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec + pictures of people he loves

It starts out innocent enough. Magnus only picks up the phone because it flashes Isabelle’s name while Alec is in the shower, and he doesn’t imagine his boyfriend will mind him talking to his sister for a moment in his absence.

He has a brief but delightful conversation with Isabelle and promises her that he will have her brother call her back later. He doesn’t mean to do anything more than that, honestly. But as he’s clicking off the call, the background image on Alec’s phone catches his eye.

It’s a candid of him that he doesn’t remember being taken. He’s curled up in his favorite armchair in the study, reading something, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. It’s certainly not the most flattering image of himself he’s ever seen, and Magnus can’t help but frown slightly at the thought of Alexander looking at it so often.

Without thinking, he finds himself clicking into Alec’s photo gallery, intending to select a different photo. It doesn’t occur to him in the moment that looking through Alec’s photos is probably crossing a line that he shouldn’t be crossing. He just assumes there must be at least one better photo of him buried in there somewhere.

There is, in fact. There are dozens of them. His own face stares up at him from the screen over and over, some candid like the background photo and others he remembers taking, hamming it up for effect. They’re not all of him, of course. There are lots of photos of Alec’s siblings as well – Isabelle, Jace, and Max – especially the farther down in the folder he goes. 

He feels like he scrolls for hours. The folder of pictures seems endless. Here’s one of Isabelle laughing, head tossed back. Jace and Max mid-training session. Himself posing for a snap with an annoyed looking Chairman Meow.

The water shuts off in the bathroom and Magnus nearly drops the phone, the realization of what he’s been doing hitting him suddenly. He quickly exits the gallery to hide the evidence, but before he can put the phone back on the table, he notices that the background has changed. Now it’s the photo he’d seen of Isabelle laughing.

Magnus manages to set the phone back down on the table just as Alec comes into the room, towel slung low on his hips.

He must feel Magnus’s eyes on him because he blushes slightly and asks, “what?”

Magnus shakes his head, finding himself at a loss for words. Just when he thinks he couldn’t fall for his Alexander any harder, he has to find little things like this.

“Nothing,” he tells Alec, smiling softly. He gestures at the phone. “Your sister called.”


	9. rubber duck | madzie | 500 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's choice + yellow.

Madzie lies at the bottom of the tub, gazing up at the bright yellow rubber duck floating above her. She’s too big to lay all the way down in the little tub, so her knees are hugged to her chest, feet propped up on the tiled wall. It’s still nice though. Everything always feels better underwater. It’s easier to breathe, as backwards as that would sound to most people.

But well. Most people don’t have gills.

She can hear Magnus pacing outside the door, obviously still upset. She feels badly, but it’s also partly why she’d come in here. This is the one place neither of them ever follow her, so she takes advantage of that, sometimes.

“Madzie, darling?” Magnus calls out softly.

Madzie closes her eyes. She hates how small his voice sounds. _I did that_ , she thinks, her stomach dropping heavily with guilt.

She takes one last deep pull of water in through her gills, centering herself in the feeling, before slowly emerging from the tub. The ripples caused by her movement send the little rubber duck drifting away from her. _He’s running away too_ , she thinks.

She hadn’t thought to grab her favorite bathrobe when she fled in here to hide, so she magics it in from her bedroom. She hasn’t quite mastered conjuring something directly onto her body, so instead it appears folded neatly on the counter and Madzie dons it quickly. The slightly too big hood (complete with floppy rabbit ears) falls down over her eyes. She hesitates for a moment before reaching into the tub to retrieve the duckling, tucking it into the pocket of her robe. It’s comforting.

She opens the door to find Magnus still standing outside, just as she suspects. With her bath hood drawn over her eyes, she can only really see him from the ankles down. She can’t really tell from his ankles whether he’s still upset with her, but she’s also too afraid to look up at his face.

“Have a good swim, guppy?” he asks her, just like he always does. She knows the familiar question is meant to make her feel better, but instead she feels worse.

“I’m sorry I messed up your potion,” she tells Magnus’s ankles, fiddling with the ties on her robe.

“Oh sweetheart,” Magnus says, crouching down to try to see her under her hood. “You didn’t ruin anything, okay? Potions are tricky things sometimes, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be fixed.”

She finally looks up at him then, and his steady gaze is gentle. Sincere.

“I’ll show you,” he tells her, reaching out a hand.

Madzie’s fingers rub idly along the smooth surface of the rubber duck in her pocket. Part of her longs to be back in the tub, submerged and safe.

But Magnus is still waiting, his hand outstretched patiently. She takes it, and the warmth of her small hand enclosed in his is instantly calming.

Maybe there’s safety on land too, as long as Magnus is there.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me for the next set on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
